marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Doctor in the House (A!)
"Doctor in the House" is the nineteenth episode of Assemble!'s Season Two and the fourty-first episode overall. Plot -Mordo!!! - Doctor Strange yelled, after seeing Baron Mordo inside the Sanctum Sanctorum. -Strange... Nice to see you too. - Mordo smirked. -Get out of here!!! - Strange shouted. -Tendo hili ni kuchukuliwa kufukuzwa kutoka nchi hizi! - He casted a spell bolt against Mordo, trying to banish him off the Sanctorum but he went into his astral form evading the bolt. -Vikwazo Sanctum Sanctorum lazima kutoweka!!! - Karl cast a spell, making the magical barriers protecting the Sanctum Sanctorum vanish. Once he was done, he teleported away, leaving Strange exhausted. Meanwhile, Spider-Man and Iron Fist were running on the rooftops after the thief Black Cat, Felicia Hardy, who had just stolen from a jewelry shop when they clashed with the Sanctum Sanctorum which had just turned visible to anyone by Mordo. Peter and Danny fell inside the Sanctum Sanctorum while Felicia jumped and got away with the jewels. -Where are we? I had never seen this church before! - Spider-Man exclaimed. -It's not a church, Peter... - Iron Fist whispered. -It's the mighty Sanctum Sanctorum... If I'm not wrong... Doctor Strange should be here... - -And I am, Daniel. - Stephen walked down the stairs. -Who is this? The Wizard of Oz? - Peter asked. -Shut up, Peter. This is Stephen Strange, Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme. - Danny elbowed Spider-Man. -He is the greatest Sorcerer in Earth. - -Can I take a sit? - Peter asked, sitting down on a small sofa. -It's been a tiring night and it looks like it just got more tiring. - -I do not know for how long you will be sitting there. I could use your powers in Dark Dimension. Dormammu sent Baron Mordo here to deactivate the barriers, and I have to cast the spell from Dark Dimension if I want it to be as powerful as before... - Strange was explaining when he was cut by Danny. -Because the one who deactivated it comes from there. - -Exactly Danny. - Strange nodded. -Now take a step back, this may be shocking. - -Partal da ciomna vymiarennie! - Stephen created a portal using his hands. -Get in there, fast! - The three heroes ran inside the portal and appeared in the Dark Dimension. -And we are here... - Stephen said looking around, before being surrounded by hordes of Mindless Ones. The trio of heroes battled the waves of Mindless Ones that were coming to them, but Doctor Strange saw it wouldn't stop unless Dormammu was stopped. -Danny, I will need your help! - Strange shouted. -Help me battle Dormammu! - -Me? - Rand asked, punching a Mindless One. -Him?! - Peter exclaimed before being punched by a Mindless One. -I hope that's self-explanatory. - Danny shrugged and walked after the Doctor, punching Mindless Ones along the way. Soon enough, both Rand and Strange were face to face with the Lord of Dark Dimension. -Stephen Strange! - Dormammu yelled. -What are you doing here?! - -I came thanks to your henchman, Baron Mordo! He deactivated the barriers from my Sanctum Sanctorum and we both well know it is needed in an Earth who is just getting used to Asgardians! - Stephen shouted. -If you manage to get me weak enough to stop being able to continue fighting, I will redo the spell personally! But if you do not, I will destroy you! - The Eater of Souls challenged the Sorcerer Supreme. -I have the Iron Fist with me, Dormammu. You have the right to have some aid. - Strange nodded. Peter peeked over Stephen's shoulder. -I wanna fight too! - -No, you don't. - Strange rolled his eyes. -I do not need any aid, Strange! - The Dread One yelled. -In fact, the Red One can join your fight too! - -Me?! - Spider-Man exclaimed happily. -Thank you, Dormmie! - -What did you just say?! - Dormammu shouted. -Nothing. - Strange replied bitterly. -I can't hug him, right? - Peter whispered in Iron Fist's ear, which was responded by the killer look from his classmate. During the battle against Dormammu, Peter got most hits as he tried to be important in saving the Sanctorum. As Dormammu turned around for a single second to hit the Doctor, Spider-Man fired a web at Dormammu, tying him up and leaving him unable to fight. -Parker... You did it!!! - Stephen shouted happily. -I did! - Spider-Man shrugged cockily. -You won this time, heroes from Earth. But it will not happen again. - Dormammu warned, before activating the protection around the Sanctorum again. -I hope there is no next time needed. - Dr. Strange muttered, before creating a portal again and going back to the Sanctorum. Gallery MordoBreakingIntoSanctorumDitH.png|Baron Mordo breaking into the Sanctum Sanctorum|link=Doctor in the House (A!) MordoAstralFormDitH.png|Doctor Strange vs Baron Mordo|link=Doctor in the House (A!) SMIFafterBCDitH.png|Spider-Man and Iron Fist after Black Cat|link=Doctor in the House (A!) UltimateSpiderMan.PNG|link=Doctor in the House (A!) ultimate_strange_3.jpg|link=Doctor in the House (A!) Strange-Days.jpg|"Partal da ciomna vymiarennie!"|link=Doctor in the House (A!) Portal2DDDitH.png|"Get in there, fast!"|link=Doctor in the House (A!) Spider-man-strange-days1.jpg|"And we are here..."|link=Doctor in the House (A!) DSSMIFvsMOs.png|The heroes vs Mindless Ones|link=Doctor in the House (A!) UltimateSpider-ManDoctorStrange1-610x343.jpg|"I wanna fight too!"|link=Doctor in the House (A!) SMDSIFvsDDitH.png|Dr. Strange, Iron Fist and Spider-Man vs Dormammu|link=Doctor in the House (A!) SpideyFTWDDitH.png|Spider-Man defeats Dormammu|link=Doctor in the House (A!) DormammuActivatingProtectionDitH.png|Dormammu reactivates the Sanctum Sanctorum's magic protection|link=Doctor in the House (A!) Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Stephen Strange (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Peter Parker (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Daniel Rand (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dormammu (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Karl Mordo (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Felicia Hardy (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! Season Two Category:Masters of the Mystic Arts (Earth-1010)/Appearances